<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can always do higher by ValeReads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082040">I can always do higher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads'>ValeReads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Needs a Break, Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi teaches Bokuto how to be patient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can always do higher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second Bokuaka smut!! I hope you like it!<br/>I'm working with the incredible artist <a href="https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow">Jo!!</a> So, please go check out her drawing about this fic!! 🔥🔥🔥🔥</p><p>Day 2 of the Haikyuu NSFW Week: Clothing and accessories</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akaashi takes another sip of his black coffee, bringing the mug close to his nose first to smell the delicious bitter scent to then let the hot liquid go down his throat. He sighs heavily before putting the mug aside, losing the warm heat it was providing to his hands. The laptop is in front of him reminding him that he still has work to do and his eyes go directly to the time on the right corner. Nine more minutes… Good.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers work swiftly to finish as soon as possible so he could enjoy the rest of the night, a couple of more paragraphs and he will be completely free this weekend, the thought of doing nothing excites him. He will ignore the alarm that usually wakes him in the early morning so he would sleep until late, his boyfriend could skip his morning jog to stay with him in bed and have a lazy late breakfast there, they will snack as they watch movies and they would simply enjoy their day together. But for all of that to happen, he needs to finish this, he had enough distraction earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Just five more minutes and he is liking this number because he is about to finish this document, he just has to send one last email to his team and he could focus all his attention somewhere else. </p><p> </p><p>“Just five more minutes.” He says out loud and he immediately smiles because those three hundred seconds must feel endless.</p><p> </p><p>He stops the movement of his finger to look between the laptop, his coffee, and the small remote deciding on going with the coffee. He needs the energy.</p><p> </p><p>Four minutes, he clicks his tongue. He writes the email to his coworkers quickly, a little proud of himself for actually finishing this on time. As his left hand types non-stop, he takes the remote on his free hand without making too much movement, he presses the small button twice and the reaction comes quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He hears a long moan coming from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Too much?” He asks without taking his eyes off his laptop with the remote still in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no,” he hears Koutarou clear his throat. “No, it's fine.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaves the remote back on his desk to put all his attention on the email. Great, he still has a couple of minutes left. He rubs the back of his neck as he closes his laptop to then stretch both of his arms, he can hear some bones cracking. Akaashi turns around slowly and he licks his lips immediately appreciating the view in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend is laying on his back in their bed, his legs stretched out with one knee up, his dick fully hard with the tip covered in pre-come. Koutarou is panting hard, one of his hands on top of his knee and the other is gripping at the sheets, his phone is close, maybe he was trying to distract himself.</p><p> </p><p>He swallows hard when he sees his neddy golden eyes looking back at him. “Are you done? ´Kaashi you finish?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, just one more minute for the hour to be complete.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou whines.</p><p> </p><p>He takes his coffee in his hands again as he watches Koutarou from his desk chair, he brings the mug to his lips to let the coffee fuel him for tonight. Akaashi stays sitting cross-legged savoring the coffee and the moment for the extra thirty seconds.</p><p> </p><p>The mug and his patience are forgotten as he walks closer to his needy boyfriend. “I told you it would take me just an hour to finish all my work, Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Akaaashi! Can I come now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess you deserve it for being so patient, you can come if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou whines again. “But touch me ´Kaashi, please touch me.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi slides his hand from Koutarou’s leg feeling the smooth and warm skin under him until he reaches his tight, he brushes his fingers close to his boyfriend’s hard member, not giving him enough pressure for him to release. His hand goes up to his abs very slowly, to then his pecs, his throat, and finally his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Akaaaashi!” He makes a desperate and needy sound. “More, please, pleaaase!”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles before tracing his bottom lip with his long finger. His hand is replaced with his own lips, he tries to kiss him slowly and passionately, but soon the kiss turns into a messy clash of teeth and tongues, he swallows each of his boyfriend’s moans. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you hold a little longer? I would like to see how you react with the higher setting.” He says when finally has air to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou nods his head enthusiastically. “O-okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will make you feel so good, Bokuto-san.” He whispers close to his ear. He takes the remote to turn the vibrator up to two more levels and he contemplates as Koutarou arches his back as a long moan leaves his lips. </p><p> </p><p>His other hand goes to the visible base of the vibrator that is inside Koutarou’s ass, he presses it a little so the toy can go deeper, and just with the gentle touch of his finger, he can feel the intensity of the vibrations making his whole body shudder. He gets closer to his boyfriend’s warm body, now he is practically laying on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll add one more level now, okay?” Koutarou responds by spreadings his legs wider.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He presses the button and now they are almost on the higher setting. He can hear the toy buzzing inside his boyfriend, Akaashi starts grinding into Koutarou’s leg to have something of that sweet friction. “Fuck,” he neglected his own cock for too long.</p><p> </p><p>“A-aah!” Koutarou moans, moving the lower half of his body trying to feel something, anything.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls down his jeans and boxers in a fast movement to free his already begging cock as his other hand plays with the toy, making it go deeper and deeper. In a swift movement, he pulls the vibrator all the way out, Koutarou’s hips are moving uncontrollably now. He inserts it again fast and deep.</p><p> </p><p>“AKAASHI!” He jerks wildly and whines as he pulls the toy again to then shove it deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, if you could see it right now, Bokuto-san. You look really pretty under me moaning and pleading. Such a captivating thing.” He pulls out the toy and he makes sure to angle it perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck, fuck, fuck, ‘Kaashi.” There.</p><p> </p><p>“The last one, my love.” He kisses Koutarou’s jaw before putting the vibrator into the higher setting as it aims directly to his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou is spasming around the toy, drooling and barely forming coherent sentences, staining the sheets with pre-come. He pulls it out completely to lower the intensity of the vibrator.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You did so, so good. So perfect for me. You wanna come, Bokuto-san?” He purrs into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes. Yes! Akaashi, make me come.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi moves his hand closer to Koutarou’s cock rubbing the vibrator on his cock for a few seconds. “You like the way it feels?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Shit, Akaashi, yes, please please.” His cheeks are glowing in a pretty bright red, all his bright skin is on fire and his chest is moving ridiculously fast with each elaborated breathing. </p><p> </p><p>He takes the tip of the vibrator and presses it against his head to then move it along all his cock. Koutarou was in complete bliss, panting and sweating, probably doing all his best to prolong this moment. He is jerking his hips into the toy. Akaashi keeps the toy pressed against his balls making him gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck,” he starts to stroke his own hard cock with his hand. He has his eyes closed but he opens them when he feels Koutarou pulling him into a sloppy kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, I love you Keiji,” he says between moans.</p><p> </p><p>He moves the toy against Koutarou’s shaft one last time before he feels him shake under him, his come spurting into his stomach. He turns off the vibrator immediately, throwing into the floor, his hand squeezing his cock as he kisses his boyfriend’s face. “Aa-ah love you too.” </p><p> </p><p>He plays with his balls with his fingertips, moving his hips faster and faster thrusting into his hand. He was almost on top of Koutarou and he can see the drops of pre-come falling into his boyfriend's stomach mixing with his own juices. </p><p> </p><p>“Koutarou!” He moans, tilting his head back as he keeps pumping his cock, shutting his eyes close feeling the burning desire accumulating in all his body.</p><p> </p><p>He groans when he feels Koutarou’s tongue on his neck, licking most parts to then suck, most likely leaving marks, he doesn’t care, Akaashi loves them. Koutarou makes him lift his arm to get rid of his shirt and now his kisses go down until his collar and finally to his nipples. “You always taste so good ´Kaaashi.”</p><p> </p><p>He moans again, the movement of his hand going a little bit slower now. “I’m close,” he tells him, so he can understand that this will not last long. He was already feeling the weight of the day on his shoulders, he just wants to come, cuddle and sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” He moans out, enjoying as his boyfriend's mouth works on his nipples. He loses it when Koutarou wraps a hand around his dick helping him come. With his thumb, he collects the pre-come from the tip to spread to the rest of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me,” his boyfriend says in a rough voice and his hand let go immediately. Koutarou’s hand feels incredible around his dick, it always does. His hands are big and strong and he always wraps all his cock so tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Aah, s-shit.” He positions his hands on Koutarou’s broad shoulders and lifts his head to look directly into his eyes. His dick thrusting faster up into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou’s hands work faster around his cock, squeezing more tighter now. “So beautiful, my Keiji. Come, come with my hand, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>He lets out a high-pitched whine, his vision going dark and his body answers to his boyfriend's words by letting the pleasure take over his body and mind. Koutarou strokes his dick a few times waiting for him to come back from the high, all his come landing in Koutarou’s hand and stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, that felt good!” His boyfriend exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>He snorts. “It really did, Kou.” He raises his head and he is met with his round and bright golden eyes and he can’t help but to lean into his body.</p><p> </p><p>They kiss softly a couple of times between little laughs and breathy sighs until it is more than evident that both are very tired. Both reluctantly stand to go clean themselves at the bathroom and Koutarou jumps into bed hiding under the cover and stretching out his arms to receive him. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi accepts the warmth of his boyfriend’s body right away. He fits perfectly into Koutarou’s arm. Damn, he is really tired and so was Koutarou because he hears his soft snoring a couple of minutes after. He would have loved to go for a second round but oh well, there will be plenty of time for that tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Akaashi is such a tease!😏</p><p>Please, Don’t forget to check out the spicy Bokuaka drawing about this fic <a href="https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow">HERE</a><br/>It's so so hot, you are going to love it!!!<br/>And stay tuned for the next days to come, we have amazing content for the event!!</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/ReadsVale">My Twitter!!</a> </p><p>Kudos and comments are my fuel❤❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>